


your lips, on mine, is where they're meant to be

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Finds Out, Alex is the best big sister, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kara and Lena kiss a lot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara needs to be more careful, especially since they're keeping their relationship a secret. But red lipstick on her neck is a big clue to the fact that she's dating Lena Luthor.Or Kara and Lena have fun on a lunch date, enough fun that Alex finds out they're dating.





	your lips, on mine, is where they're meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think I write too much, then other times I just don't care.

Kara’s barely stepped into Lena’s office, barely makes it through the door before a pair insistent lips are on her own, before a pair of hands settle on her hips.

The press of their bodies closes the door at Kara’s back.

Kara, of course, responds instantly to her girlfriend’s touch. She wastes no time in cupping Lena’s cheeks as a tongue teases against her bottom lip.

“Hi,” Kara mumbles, the words mostly swallowed by Lena’s mouth.

She almost regrets speaking when Lena pulls away.

“I missed you,” Lena says, those three words settling warm in Kara’s chest. She likes knowing that Lena is in this just as deep as she is.

“You saw me this morning,” Kara laughs, punctuating her sentence with a quick kiss.

Lena smiles, her lipstick smudged beautifully across her lips. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you.”

Kara grins. “I missed you too.”

Soft lips are against hers once more, this time less rushed, unhurried as they explore. And as much as Kara is enjoying this, because she really  _ really _ is, they only have half an hour before Lena’s next meeting and she doesn’t want to be responsible for Lena missing lunch, since it’s hard enough to get the woman to eat meals as it is.

With a great amount of self control, Kara manages to pull away, only to be almost lost again when Lena pouts.

“Lunch first, then we can continue this?”

“Fine,” Lena grumbles. It’s utterly adorable. “Only because I know how important food is to you.”

Kara shakes her head. She lifts her hand, strokes her thumb gently across Lena’s red-smudged bottom lip. “I would happily skip lunch for this, but I know you won’t eat until dinner if you don’t eat now.”

Lena leans forward. “I would happily skip lunch for this too.”

“Nope,” Kara says, turning her head so Lena’s lips don’t find their target. “Lunch and then kissing.”

“I hope that’s a promise.”

Kara grins as her hand slips down to grab Lena’s and she tugs her towards the couch, towards the pile of food Lena had already had delivered to her office in anticipation of Kara’s arrival.

As they eat, Kara listens to Lena talk about her day, about board members who still refuse to listen to her and the exciting new project she’s working on. Then Lena listens as Kara complains about Snapper, as she tells her about her new article and about the robbery she stopped this morning.

It’s nice. Kara had been worried something would change if they started dating. She was afraid they may lose the friendship they already had. But nothing has changed, and it’s only been three weeks, but all of that initial fear now is gone. Nothing has changed, their relationship is as strong as ever, they’re still the best friends they were a month ago, just now with the added bonus of holding hands, of extra long hugs and kisses that send fire through Kara, of nights spent tangled together and mornings in each others arms and a feeling in her chest that Kara knows is a love that not many people are lucky enough to find.

So they talk and joke and laugh as they eat, just the same as always, except when they finish, Lena leans forward, her knee pressing into Kara’s thigh as she leans over and kisses her.

This kiss quickly turns heated, a tongue slipping into Kara’s mouth that causes her to moan as Lena tangles her fingers in her hair. She can worry about her ruined hairstyle later, it’s really not important now as Lena’s mouth leaves her, trailing fire down her neck instead.

But then Kara needs those lips back on hers so she tugs Lena up and presses their lips back together. Lena’s hands fall from her hair, down her body, before they tug against Kara’s blouse. Even though Kara runs hotter than most humans, she still feels Lena’s touch like fire.

They really need to slow down because there in Lena’s office and her meeting must be soon and-

A knock at the door startles them both and Kara wants to groan as Lena immediately slips out of her grasp, not looking overly happy as she wipes her mouth and fixes her hair. All of Lena’s lipstick is gone now and Kara wipes at her own lips, knowing that’s where it’ll be. Kara tucks her blouse back in as she watches Lena cross the room and answer the door.

She’s not sure how, but Lena looks entirely too put together for someone who has just been making out with her girlfriend on a couch.

“I’m sorry darling, my meeting starts in two minutes, I have to go.”

Kara fixes her hair as she stands, hoping she looks mostly put back together. She can’t leave Lena’s office looking like something happened between them. She’s heard the rumours floating around the building, rumours that they’re together, and they don’t need to add fuel to the fire.

So far, the rumours have yet to reach the press, and they’d both like to keep it that way.

For now, at Lena’s request, they’re keeping their relationship quiet, she doesn’t want their love life splashed across the tabloids, and Kara agrees. Lena’s had her life in the public eye since she was four, she deserves some privacy, and Kara respects that.

So no one knows about them, she hasn’t even told Alex yet.

“I’ll see you tonight?”

Lena nods with a smile as she uses a tissue to wipe something from Kara’s neck. She blushes when she realises it’s probably lipstick. “Your place or mine?”

“Yours? Your bed is more comfy than mine.”

Lena laughs as she leans in and Kara presses a quick peck to her cheek, not wanting to ruin the fresh lipstick she’s just applied.

They leave the office together, Kara ignoring the look Jess is giving them, it looks far to knowing. Maybe Jess is the only person who knows about them.

They step onto the elevator together, Lena getting off a floor down, sending Kara one last smile that has butterflies dancing in her stomach. She watches Lena as the doors close, admiring the fit of her skirt, before she continues her way to the ground floor. Once she’s outside, she ducks into an alley and changes, wanting to check in at the DEO before she goes back to CatCo.

Kara thinks of nothing but Lena the whole way there.

“Umm…Supergirl?” Alex asks as soon as she spots her once she arrives at the DEO. The look on Alex’s face says that something is wrong.

“What?”

Alex taps the side of her face and Kara reaches up to her own, wondering what the problem is. She realises when her hand comes into contact with the side of her glasses frame, something she shouldn’t be wearing as Supergirl. She hastily pulls the glasses off her face and shoves them away, looking sheepish. Can you blame her though? She’s still a little dazed from how Lena’s hand had made it’s way up her shirt.

She really can’t wait to see her again tonight.

“Are you okay?”

Kara nods, looking around to make sure know one saw, or at least no one was paying attention. Luckily there’s not too many people around the control room right now.

“What’s that?” Alex asks, drawing Kara’s attention back to her.

“What’s what?”

“That,” Alex says, pointing to the side of Kara’s face. She reaches out, wipes her fingers over something on Kara’s neck, though Kara has no idea what.

Alex’s eyes widen as she now looks between Kara’s neck and her own hand. “Is that lipstick!?”

“Shhhh,” Kara hisses, frantically looking around. “No!”

_ Yes _ .

She remembers a particular kiss Lena had pressed to the underside of her jaw, one that had Kara tilting her head to give Lena better access. Clearly she and Lena hadn’t done as good a job as she thought cleaning the lipstick from her face. She loves Lena’s lipstick, loves her red lips and the marks it leaves on her own skin when Lena kisses her, loves the trail of red Lena likes to leave down her chest when they’re alone.

But it’s not the easiest thing to clean up, in a hurry at least.

A raised eyebrow from Alex lets Kara know she doesn’t believe her.

“Is it…are you…” Alex lowers her voice. “You and Lena?”

Kara’s cheeks go red, even as she wonders how Alex put two and two together so quickly.

Kara glances around quickly again, makes certain that no one is listening. She swallows. She thought she’d have time to prepare before she told Alex, not that she needs to prepare, she knows her sister likes Lena, and knows she has no problem with women dating women, but she at least thought she’d be the one telling a clueless Alex, not an Alex who already probably knows the answer to her own question.

Kara nods. “Lena and I are dating.”

“Oh thank God, finally!”

Kara startles. “What?” That’s certainly not the reaction she’s expecting. She’d expected surprise at the very least, because Lena is her best friend, and Kara’s never even mentioned  _ liking _ her.

But here Alex is, not seeming surprised at all.

“I was beginning to wonder if anything was ever going to happen between the two of you.”

“What?”

“Come on, really? You two spend all your free time together, you spend all the time you’re apart telling me how great she is and how much you miss her and how you wish the world could see her like you do. And don’t even get me started on the looks. I’ve never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Lena, and she looks back at you exactly the same way. You two were inevitable, it was just a matter of one of you doing something about it.”

“Really?”

Alex laughs. “Yes. Everyone saw it but you two. Or I guess you two see it now as well.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” It had taken Kara months of friendship to figure out what she’d been feeling wasn’t strictly platonic. But one day she’d looked at Lena and suddenly it had hit her, she was in love with her best friend. It wasn’t even anything big, they’d been cooking together, making a meal that had ultimately failed, but Kara had just looked over at Lena, her hair tied in a messy bun, a crinkle in her brow as she’d looked at the burnt contents of a pot, and she’d just known.

Alex softens immediately. “I wasn’t sure if you were ready. I knew you’d figure it out eventually, I just didn’t want to scare you before then. Why didn’t you?”

“Say anything?”

Alex nods.

“At first, I was just trying to figure out what it meant, for our friendship. And then Lena and I kissed and she wanted to keep it a secret for a while, didn’t want the press to find out, so we just didn’t tell people. I was going to tell you, I promise, but for now, we were enjoying having this thing to ourselves, I was enjoying having Lena all to myself.”

Alex quirks her eyebrow, clearly teasing. “I  _ bet _ you were enjoying having Lena all to yourself.” 

Kara splutters, cheeks red. “That’s not what I meant! It was just nice being able to, you know, figure out this new thing between us, without pressure from anyone else. We could just work things out together.”

And, honestly? Kara is enjoying what Alex is implying too. She won’t tell her sister that though, but Lena is very  _ very  _ good in bed. She’s not going to complain about getting to wake up to the most beautiful woman in the world either.

Alex rolls her eyes as she laughs. “I’m happy for you, you know that, right? And I’m happy for Lena too. You both deserve the type of happiness I know you give each other.”

Kara’s heart swells at Alex’s unexpected words. She knew Alex would be happy for her, but she loves how her family has embraced Lena too.

Despite being at the DEO, she pulls her sister into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

Alex smiles as they pull apart. “What do you say to a dinner sometime soon? You, me, Maggie and Lena? We could make it a double date.”

“You do realise we hang out all the time, just the four of us?”

Alex laughs. “I know, but this time.” She nudges Kara playfully in the side. “It’ll be the Danvers Sisters with their girlfriends.”

“You know you and Maggie are engaged, right?”

Alex waves her off. “The Danvers Sisters with their girlfriend slash fiancée sounded too long.” She grins. “But hopefully one day soon we’ll be the Danvers Sisters with their wives instead.”

Kara grins too, a giddy feeling rising in her chest. It’s something she won’t admit to out loud, but she has thought about it before, the idea that sometime in the future, she could marry Lena, that Lena would be her  _ wife _ and they’d get to spend the rest of their lives together, loving each other in a way Kara hasn’t felt before now.

The thought has Kara’s smile getting even bigger. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
